


Peter and Ned are Mega Nerds(tm)

by Smol0ctopus



Series: Peter is sorta screwed [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Peter Parker is a Genius, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter and Ned are best buds, Roombas, mention of a broken arm, peter parker is also a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol0ctopus/pseuds/Smol0ctopus
Summary: Peter and Ned hang out at the tower on Saturday afternoon. Placed in ch.4 sorta. More info in notes





	Peter and Ned are Mega Nerds(tm)

**Author's Note:**

> Really sorry I forgot about this little plot hole guys, sorry!! Hope this helps to cover it a little! This takes place in between the movie night and Peter seeing May from Ch.4, so I'd recommend you catch up over there first.

It was Saturday afternoon, right after lunch, when it hit Peter. 

‘It’, being Ned’s shoe. 

“Dude what the heck? I thought you said you weren’t going to forget I was coming!”

“Oh shit! Ned! I swear I didn’t forget! I’ve just been so busy today, I woke up at like, 5 am.” Peter says guiltily. 

“You said you weren’t gonna for-“ Ned starts off on his berate, only to be interrupted by an energetic spider. 

“Wait! How’d you even get in? How’d you even make it up to my lab?” Peter Parker proceeds to panic. 

“It was crazy! I was sitting down there waiting for you- for like 20 minutes, don’t think I’ll let you forget- when I decided to chance it and walk through the scanner things. And I was let through! Do you think FRIDAY can recognize me or something? Omg could she make a shit-list? Could she kill us all?” Ned rambles, picking up pace as he goes on. 

“Sorry to interrupt, boys,” FRIDAY says, not sounding at all apologetic. “But checking employees into the building is not my domain. That would be my sister AI, JOCASTA. She’s able to recognize everyone in this building, and give permission to who can enter upon request of Level 10 Reds, being Peter, Boss, and Big Baby.”

“Thanks Fri! And, uh, just asking, but who’s ‘Big Baby’?” Peter says. 

“That would be Mr. Stark, Peter.”

“Okay yes, but why?” Ned asks.

“Mrs. Stark, who I formally called Ms. Potts on the teasing remarks of Mr. Stark, asked to be called Boss on the basis that she owned more of the company than Mr. Stark. Upon Mr. Stark’s reaction, she then asked that I refer to him as Big Baby.”

“Oh. Okay?” Peter says, his voice turning up at the end. “But hey! You’re here! I totally didn’t forget about you!”

“You definitely did, but okay. And what’s up with your spidey sense? You can dodge bullets but not shoes?” Ned teases, walking over to his shoe and pulling it on by hopping around and generally looking like a flamingo. The two start on their overly convoluted handshake that makes them look ‘super cool, MJ. Shut up, you’re just jealous’. 

“Man you think I know? I barely have common sense! How am I supposed to know what my stupid super anxiety deems a threat?”

“As your Guy In The Chair, I feel like you should know this after, like, three years.”

“Yeah, yeah, everyone’s a critic.” Peter says, sounding like a crabby 90 year old man complaining about the youngins. “Okay but seriously, you’d think the Daily Bugle would have gotten off my ass by now.”

“Yeah, you’d think,” Ned pauses, dramatically gasping after a second. “PETER B. PARKER! WAS THAT A CURSE WORD? Good heavens! My innocence! What will Captain America think of you?”

“So did you want to do stuff or….”

“Well what are we working on today then?”

“Uhhhhhhh…” 

Peter’s a dumbass. 

“You forgot to plan something too, didn’t you?”

But a very smart dumbass, sometimes. Probably. 

“Maybe?” Peter shrugs, sheepish. 

“Well, what were you going to be doing if I wasn’t here? We can just do that.”

“I was supposed to be helping out with the upgrades to the new StarkPhones, but we pretty much finished earlier. I was just taking a lunch break before I started working on the…” Peter trails off, unsure if he’s legally allowed to continue. 

“To what, Peter? Don’t leave your Guy In The Chair hangin’ here!”

“It’s sorta classified?”

“Dude that’s so cool! Need me to hack something again?”

“NO! Nothing like that, Ned. Just Avenger’s weaponry stuff.” Peter says, crossing the room to rifle through drawers. “We can work on our robot though?”

“Hold up. Did you just try to distract me from the fact that you work on AVENGER’S TECH?” Ned asks, looking like this was the best news he’s ever heard.

“Maybe?”

“Oh- okay. Just give- give me a second to process this. You can get out the roomba…” Ned says, going to sit down on Peter’s couch. It’s a really nice couch, and Peter _definitely_ hasn’t accidentally fallen asleep on it after pulling all-nighters. 

Peter continues moving around his lab, gathering everything him and Ned will need to work on their robot. They’re trying to find a way to give sentience to a Roomba, in order to make a fun but sensible pet. Creating the AI ended up being a harder project than the two have thought, so they’ve been working on it on and off, making it more of a side project than anything. The whole thing could be accomplished much faster if they just let Mr. Stark take a look at it, but out of sheer stubbornness, they refuse again and again. They won’t even use the skeleton of the code that makes up FRIDAY, they want to do it all on their own. 

A few hours pass uninterrpted as the boys make progress on their roomba, filled with tinkering, stupid pop culture references, and inside jokes. It’s a perfect break for Peter, who had been working non-stop after he woke up, barely stopping to breathe. It’s not his fault that every single department at SI seems to want his opinion!

It’s around 4 that Darth Vader’s theme starts to play, breaking the banter about the Roomba the boys had going.  
“Wait, so do you think that-” 

“Oh shoot, hold on my phone’s ringing. One sec, Pete,” Ned says. “Hey Mom, what’s going on?”

“What? Really? Oh no…”

“Is she okay?”

Peter, who had been listening to the one sided conversation, trying his best not to eavesdrop on his mom with his spidey hearing, was getting a little worried at his friend’s responses

“Crap, I’ll be right there. Tutuloy na po ako, don't worry. Love kita po.”

“Is everything okay?” Peter asks after Ned hangs up, a little frantic to find out what’s wrong. 

“Sorta, my sister broke her arm. They don’t think it’s a bad break, but my mom still wants me to come home. Sorry, man.” Ned apologizes, for absolutely no reason. 

“It’s okay dude. It’s really not your fault; go do what you have to do. Text me with an update later though?”

“Of course, bro! See ya Monday.” 

“See ya.”

“And hey! Don’t forget about those slips for the field trip!” Ned teases, half serious, as he starts to pack up his things.

He only gets a groan in answer as Peter spins haphazardly in an office chair around the lab, having many near misses with dangerous tech laid haphazardly around the room. 

“Have fun building literal Avenger’s weapons, Pete.”

“Have fun getting stuffed with food by your Lola.”

“You know it, man.” Ned says, finger-guns shooting at Peter as he walks backwards towards the elevator, the doors sliding open so that he can have a cool exit.

“C’mon, Fri! How come you never give **me** a cool exit like that?”

“No, response, huh? Guess that’s just a sign I should get back to work…”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, really sorry i dropped the ball on that one. The reason that Peter doesn't ask Ned how his sister is doing again is because the story picks up on Wednesday in Ch. 5, and this little ficlet takes place on Saturday, so they would've seen each other already. I also needed a way to keep this chapter moving. Sorry it's so short!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm Filipina-American, but I can barely speak any Tagalog, so sorry if it's incorrect! Basically, Ned is saying "I'm leaving now, bye. Love you po (word for respect)." love kita is Taglish (a mix of Tagalog English), so it's very informal. Lola is also the Filipino word for grandma, and they all stuff you with food, in my experiences. 
> 
> "Tutuloy na ako. Lab kita po.”
> 
> edit: as of 2/12/2020 (yes ik it's been a while shhh): thank you to the amazing Little_Miss_Invisible for reaching out to me to help me with the Tagalog! I want to be respectful and get as much right as i can. also, sadly i don't know a whole ton bout my own culture rip, lol.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos! They help inspire me, and it means a lot


End file.
